A Good Day
by PanicButton
Summary: ReidCentric: Spencer has a good day at work. WARNING! NO SLASH but a bit of JJ!


A Good Day.

**A/N: A very short one shot.**

_Tin het often says: - Who the hell reads the quotes anyway?_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine

* * *

It had been a hard case and Reid was only too glad to get home again. He had missed his comfortable apartment with his comfortable chair and all of his books. The team had been away for a full week and it was bath time and then a story and then bed.

With his nightlight on and his alarm set he snuggled up in bed and fell into a dreamless happy sleep.

The morning saw him humming a happy tune as he prepared cornflakes and ice cold milk. He had on a spotty brown shirt and a pair of casual trousers. His sleeves were down and his watch was over his cuff.

He only managed a few mouthfuls of breakfast before he had to rush out and get to work early. He liked to get to work early.

Spencer drove keeping to the speed limits and parked safely in the parking lot down stairs.

He failed to notice the man kneeling down behind a car with a sledge hammer in his hand. The wicked evil eyes watched Reid as he walked by – but it wasn't Reid he was after.

Spencer smiled a tight nervous smile at the man who got in the elevator with him. Reid stood at the back and leaned on the wall watching the sweating man with a big bulge in his pocket. It reminded Spencer to not put his cell phone in his trouser pocket. It really looked very odd. He found he was staring, but his luck was in – and the sweaty man with the bulge didn't seem to notice.

Hurray – first in again. This is what he liked. It gave him time to poke around Prentiss desk and then nip in and have a rummage in JJ's drawers. Sometimes he found something interesting that he could have a secret giggle about on his way home in the evening. Today it was boring old stuff and so with a sigh he poked around Morgan's things for a while. A couple of girly books with pages dog eared and a rubber gun.

He got a coffee and added 6 lots of sugar and walked back to his desk with a contented smirk on his face. It would look like he had been working for hours when the other start to filter in and they will give him that 'gosh he works so hard – he needs to get a life' look – and would do an inward smirk and know what they had hidden away in their drawers.

Spencer fiddled with paper work and filled out some forms. At about ten thirty he decided to go and get another coffee. It was as he was passing the elevator that someone stepped out. A tall dark haired man – maybe middle eastern – he was holding a large package in his arms.

"Can I help you?" Being ever helpful

"I have a package for Jason Gideon."

Reid's stomach lurched at the sound of the name but he looked at the guy directly. "I'm sorry he doesn't work here anymore."

"I will leave it with someone else then."

"I'm sorry, but it say quite clearly on the label 'For Jason Gideon Only.' It was be fraudulent for me to accept it in his place. May I advise you to return it to the carriers and tell them that he has moved on? He would have left a forwarding address I'm sure."

"But I……….."

Spencer leaned across and pressed the button to call for the elevator again. "Ah there you go! Good luck." And Reid prodded the man back into the elevator car. He then leaned in and pressed the ground floor button for him. He turned and gave the dark haired sallow skinned man a tight smile and was gone before the doors closed.

Abdul's package exploded an hour later in back of the van he was driving.

Reid happily tucked his mid season two length hair behind his ear and grabbed another drink.

"Reid!"

His name was being bellowed from across the bull pen.

He turned to see JJ's angry red face. Taking a deep breath he began to walk the walk of a dead man towards the red faced wonder.

"Uh JJ?"

"Have you been in my drawers again?" She shouted across at him.

"What?!" The bullpen went silent and all eyes locked on Reid. "God no! Why would I do that? JJ! Christ – what are you thinking!?"

She ignored the looks and walked quickly over to him. "I cunningly put a bit of tape on the edge so I will know if you have been looking again. That tape has been disturbed. I know it was you Reid."

"Are you sure it wasn't Will?"

The slap was hard. So hard that it made his eyes water. "How dare you." She hissed viciously at him.

She stomped back to her office leaving him standing next to Morgan who was just staring at the red hand print on the side of Reid's face.

"Hormones." He muttered and went back to get his coffee.

He had just returned to his desk with his drink when with a crack and crunching splatter the coffee machine exploded.

He drank the coffee slowly and followed it with a small bit of cheese he had in his messenger bag. He was getting worried about the effects of all this sugar on his teeth and for that reason he had a dental appointment that evening straight from work. It meant leaving on time for a change which was slightly annoying, but he didn't have much choice.

"Hey Morgan – pass me some of your files will you? I've finished mine."

-o-o-o-

He sat nervously in the waiting room at the surgery. He could hear the sounds of drills and the whimperings of grown men thrown back to caveman stage by the sight of the paraphernalia.

"Dr. Reid? The Dentist is ready."

Spencer unfolded his legs and walked quickly to the small room. He sat in the big black squishy chair and the pretty nurse with short dark hair and glasses wrapped a bib around his neck. He felt her fingers linger a big too long on that little area just below his ear but he didn't mind.

"Open wide." The dental surgeon asked, and then he probed and prodded and poked and scraped at Spencer's teeth. "Well." He said after about five minutes of this. "They are the most perfect teeth I have ever seen. Beautiful. I would like to take some Xrays of them to show at a seminar I am attending next week. Would you object to that?"

"No not at all." Spencer was always glad to help.

And so twenty minutes later he was just arriving at the platform for his train.

He was the only person on the platform for most of the time. The guy in the black hoodie and his hands in his pockets arrived just as the train did and Spencer stepped onboard and was whooshed towards his safe apartment.

Reid got home and had a quick very boring and uninteresting time in the shower for half an hour. He came out of the bathroom somehow looking more flushed and sweaty than before he went in.

He sat down with a smile on his face and looked at the news headlines for the day.

"Oh my!" and Reid's hand went to his mouth in surprise.

DownTown Dentist goes mad with drill and kills patient with perfect teeth

Mad naked man runs rampage through subway killing twenty civilians.

Lone nerd found dead on platform. Bullet to the head.

Exploding van kills five.

Man with glasses fatally attacked with a sledge hammer in car park

Spencer shrugged and turned the channel over. "News is always so depressing."

He settled in for the night to watch classic Star Trek episodes.

Again Spencer slept and lovely night snuggled up in bed. Another night with no nightmares just dreams of JJ's drawers.

Yes

Spencer Reid was a lucky bloke.

* * *

**A/N OK needed a break from things…and this seems to have got it out of my system. Pb tin**


End file.
